


Kill The Boy

by SapphyValentine



Series: Petyr + Sansa Week 2016 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, PxSWeek, Tumblr, is that a thing?, like soft grunge? lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyValentine/pseuds/SapphyValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Kill the boy.</em> He did.</p><p>How Sansa had known was a mystery to him.<br/>—<br/>Day One: Knowledge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill The Boy

* * *

 

 _Kill the boy_. He did.

How Sansa had known was a mystery to him. He had been so careful; no one (no one alive, anyway) knew the fate of the boy. He prided himself on his composure– how did she see right through him?

He was surprised by her reaction at first. He had taught her that life was not a song, that gallant, handsome knights were a childhood folly; a lie. She never really knew the boy at all, and it had been so long since his death. Why was she so distraught _now?_

Did Sansa honestly believe that _he_  would save her, like in the songs? That _the boy_  was truly alive? He didn't believe in "resurrection" or what have you, it was beneath him and her. Beneath true intellectuals, beneath true players.

Maybe she saw something during their meetings, and that's how she knew. It was true that they spent a lot of time together, and perhaps that had been a mistake, becoming so close, allowing himself to be vulnerable. Physical intimacy sometimes had the effect of inviting _other_ kinds of intimacy, and maybe it was during those times that Sansa studied him, _dissected_ him, while his guard was down. He had taught her well, after all.

But once again, the boy had been dead for a long while now, and Sansa was Queen in the North, just as they planned, as _she_ _wanted_. Why bring up the past, when it was gone for good? He had said that she was the future of House Stark, not Jon– and here they were. Jon was a good person, but sometimes bad things happen to good people.

Jon was, admittedly, a hero like in the songs. In fact, Northerners had already written ballads in honor of the former King in the North, songs that embellished upon his bravery, and his honorable reign, and how _dutifully_ he had bound himself to the family that was his, yet not quite his.

Jon's…untimely departure was only to be expected from the chaos of Ice and Fire, and though the North mourned the loss of their King in the North, they celebrated Queen Sansa Stark's coronation.

And it was after she was crowned Queen that she told him. About the boy. The _dead_  boy. _She knew_.

 _Why now?_ He had asked, caught off-guard by her knowledge.

 _Because you're my husband,_  she had answered, softly, as if he was an untamed animal.

He had taken a minute to compose himself, before explaining that if he was lacking in his _husbandly duties_ , she need only say so politely. Littlefinger was nothing if not genial and collected.

 _Petyr_ , she had whispered into the air, the name like both a curse and a prayer.

 _Petyr_ , Sansa had sighed again, _He's not dead. Just as_ the girl _isn't dead, either. I thought the Lannisters would kill her. I thought Ramsay did kill her. I thought you might want to._

He had stilled completely, not daring to even breathe.

 _But she's alive_ , Sansa had continued shakily, _because you_ know _she's there. Because she's a part of me, just as the boy is a part of you. He lives, because I_ know _he's there._

 _Knowledge is power_ , he had heard someone say. He still wasn't sure whom.

◊◊◊

He didn't completely remember what happened after that, only that hours later, Sansa was curled around him sleeping softly, eyes slightly reddened and puffy just as he imagined his own to be.

He thought he had killed the boy he once was. He thought Petyr Baelish was dead for good. Littlefinger wouldn't mind being the executioner once again.

But…maybe Petyr could live in Sansa Stark's heart, beyond the knowledge of anyone but the two of them.

No one could hurt them if they didn't know the boy and girl existed at all.


End file.
